edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed's Talonflame
Ed's Talonflame is the second Pokemon currently owned by Ed. Personality He is fairly mild, and uses Speed in battle, mainly his Agility to get the upper hand in battle. He likes to battle, and will always refer to himself as a 'pheonix chicken'. When first captured, he seemed to have a gentle approach to matters, not picking a fight when Ed gave it a hug. When he saw Ed cry, he did not want to disappoint him and so he tagged along, making Ed happy, proving he will do whatever it takes to keep his trainer as happy as can be. Talonflame shares a strong bond with Ed, and does anything to please his Trainer, and he never failed to do so, as his strong and focused prowess kept him up and ready to fight as ever. He isn't at all hot-headed, and he is not the first to pick a fight. He also defends his comrades and those who are important to him, proving how brave he can be. Ever since his capture, he always refers to himself as a chicken of some sorts, a habit handed down from Ed, and he's taken a liking to the title. Talonflame had developed a strong will to press on in battle, always giving it his absolute best and uses his advanced flying skills and Speed to his advantage and come out on top.It was also shown he does not like evil and will fight with everything he has to defeat it. Overview He was first introduced as a Fletchling in "Into the Woods" as the Eds had ventured into Route 2. Fletchling was confronted by Ed. Ed thought Fletchling as a chicken, which surprised him and was given a hug by him. When Fletchling saw Eddy scold Ed and saw him cry, he felt it was right to cheer him up and tag along with Ed, since he was so nice to him. It was later revealed that he leveled up and learned various moves like Quick Attack and Peck. That evening, before setting out into Santalune Forest, Fletchling and the other Pokemon had their first dinner, which was comprised of nothing but Chunky Puffs, much to Fletchling's delight. In "Happy Trails", he made a brief appearance for breakfast alongside the other Pokemon. He made yet another brief appearance for lunch and ate more Chunky Puffs. In "Swarming the Battle", he and the other Pokemon watched as Eddy battled Viola and commented throughout the battle along with the rest of the Pokemon. He and the rest of the Pokemon cheered as Dunsparce won the battle. It was revealed that during his battle, he defeated Viola's Surskit. In "Trailing n' Tracking", Fletchling was revealed to have been battling in Route 4, leveling up and learning Agility in place of Growl. In "The Evolution Boom", he fought against a wild Croagunk. He primarily use Agility and Peck to get an easy win. At the end of the battle, he evolved into Fletchinder and had learned Ember. He was then given a hug by Ed, complaining he couldn't breathe. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", Fletchinder was called out to battle Inkay, using his Agility to get the advantage and eventually went on the offensive, damaging it enough so that Ed could catch it. Later, when Inkay questioned by Ed called him an 'alien space squid', Fletchinder told him to just go with it. In "A Fighting Chance", he was called out when the Eds had reached the Pokemon Center, where he used his Ability, Flame Body, to dry up to Eds. As he settled, he examined the Eds as they conversed about Poke Puffs and how they could keep Snorlax at bay. Upon hearing this, Fletchinder commented how he wouldn't mind having one of these sweets, and was later hugged by Ed again. In "Mega Ed-volution", it was revealed that he was the second Pokemon chosen by Ed to battle Korrina's Machoke and won. Unfortunately, he was defeated by Korrina's Hawlucha. In "This Means War", he was called out for battle against Sarah's Pokemon. Thanks to his Speed and skillful flying capabilities, he was able to defeat Sarah's Pokemon. Fletchinder did take note as to most of Sarah's Pokemon despised her, and Fletchinder didn't blame them, as he witnessed Sarah whining and threatening all over the place. Through pity, Fletchinder swept through Sarah's entire team thanks to his Agility and Ember attacks, not to mention his Flame Body activating to defeat Sarah's Croagunk. Using primarily Razor Wind to finish them off, Fletchinder won the entire battle all on his own, with little HP to spare. In "Growth", it was revealed that he was the first Pokemon chosen by Ed to battle Ramos's Jumpluff and won. Unfortunately, he was defeated by Ramos's Weepinbell. In "Heroes in the Badlands", he was called out to battle against a Team Flare Grunt's Houndoom. He was successful in using Speed to his advantage and scored a clean hit with Peck, but took a hit from Bite. After using Razor Wind, Fletchinder proclaimed he would not lose to evil and he evolved into Talonflame, now taking up the title 'Pheonix Chicken'. He defeated Houndoom with a single Peck and was hugged by Ed, complaining he couldn't breathe. Right after, he saw Stunky evolve into Skuntank and he commented how revolting she's gotten. When the Team Flare Grunt sent out Golbat, Ed recalled Talonflame so that Skuntank could battle. In "Dueling Fantasies", Talonflame was the first Pokemon Ed used against Valerie, the Laverre City Gym Leader. He was pit against Valerie's bashful Mawile, and started out with a super effective Flame Charge onto Mawile, increasing his Speed in the process. When Mawile went to use Feint Attack, Talonflame read Ed's mind and turned around, blocking the incoming Dark-Type move with his talons; however, that left him in close-range to be hit with a Crunch. Despite taking damage, Talonflame soared up while Mawile was still latched on and used Flame Charge, forcing Mawile to let go and get hit in midair with the super effective move. As Talonflame charged for a Razor Wind, he was hit with a Feint Attack, but saw that Mawile was open as she fell, unleashing his Razor Wind to score a hit in the air, defeating Mawile. When Talonflame fought Mr. Mime, he started by using Flame Charge to deal quick damage before Mr. Mime used Reflect. When Mr. Mime used Dazzling Gleam, Talonflame dodged it and used Agility to increase his Speed even more. When Talonflame used Razor Wind, Mr. Mime used Light Screen to minimize the damage dealt, and was then hit by a Psychic. Talonflame kept on battling and used Peck and scored a critical hit. Talonflame then fired another Razor Wind, but the attack was repelled and fired back at Talonflame, and despite flying and evading, he was eventually hit and was defeated. In "Scorching Scorn", Talonflame was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15, where he watched as the Pokemon chided against Charizard. In "Frozen in Combat", Talonflame was called out as the Eds traveled through Frost Cavern. As the conditions and temperature dropped, Talonflame was called out to use his Flame Body Ability to warm up the Eds as he remained out a majority of the chapter. When they reached a chamber, Talonflame watched in amusement as the Eds bounced and ricocheted off of stalagmites until they reach snow, where they obtained the Frost Breath TM. He then cheered on as Double D's Scolipede battled a wild Beartic. In "Contrary", Talonflame was called out by Ed to battle against Xerosic's Crobat. Talonflame just a great start and used Acrobatic's, dealing a lot of damage. When Crobat used Air Slash, Ed called for Agility; Talonflame's Speed increased and he evasively dodged Air Slash and flew all about. Crobat then chased after Talonflame with Steel Wing, but he was unsuccessful in dealing a hit as he was hit by Talonflame's super-fast Flame Charge, which increased his Speed even more. When Crobat used Cross Poison, Talonflame countered with Me First, dealing the same attack and intercepting. Talonflame then used Acrobatics with no delay, and managed to deal enough damage to defeat Crobat. When Xerosic's Malamar came out, Talonflame went into a Flame Charge and dealt a fair blow, but he was open and struck by Malamar's Retaliate, which made Talonflame back off. He was then recalled by Ed so that Ed's Malamar could battle. In "To Be a Hero", Talonflame was called out to battle against Xerneas and Yveltal alongside Vivillon and Greninja. After Vivillon provided and interception, Talonflame was successful in using Acrobatics and dealt a lot of damage, but he was left open to be hit by Xerneas's Moonblast. Soon after Greninja was badly hurt, Talonflame retaliated against Xerneas with Flame Charge, dealing damage towards it. However, Xerneas used Gravity and everyone was suppressed, including Talonflame and Vivillon alike. With both incapacitated, they were hit by Dark Pulse and Moonblast and was caught in an explosion, ending by fainted afterwards. In "Inverse Pests", Talonflame was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 18, where they all stated that they made so many memories. In "From Then to Now", Talonflame was seen eating and having a relaxing time with everyone in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center. He commented that he couldn't wait to spread his wings to catch some nice views of the waterfalls. In "Unpredictable", Talonflame was called out to partake in a Sky Battle on Route 19, catered by Ed, whose flying startled Talonflame momentarily before he got ready for battle. Talonflame thus began with his Flame Charge, which increased his Speed as well as deal damage. When Noctowl used Air Slash, Talonflame dodged with ease, and was then told to use Agility, increasing his Speed even more. With the extra Speed gained from Flame Charge and Agility, Talonflame was able to maneuver around an incoming Extrasensory with ease, and used the momentum to strike hard and fast with his Acrobatics, dealing a lot of damage in one go. As Noctowl was at a low altitude, she fired an Air Slash that struck Talonflame as the latter was caught by surprise. Shaking off the momentary pain, he dove at Noctowl and finished her off with Flame Charge. Talonflame then watched as the Sky Trainer called out Aerodactyl, and before Stone Edge could be used, Talonflame used Me First to deal Stone Edge first, which struck down Aerodactyl in one hit, winning the battle. Talonflame then watched as the Sky Trainer fell unconscious from being startled by Ed flying and Me First, and agreed with Ed when she should've gone first. He then saw Ed fall when he realized he couldn't fly and watched him plummet to the ground. He then watched Ed rise from the crater, unscathed, and sighed as that was what's to be expected of him. In "Burning Chills", Talonflame was seen resting up in the Pokemon Center, where he sat perched on Ed's bed and sleeping soundly after a long day yesterday. In "Lost", Talonflame was called out as he was to help navigate the Eds out of Route 20. He soared through the skies and led them to Pokemon Village, where he spotted and picked up the TM Psychic and dropped it onto Ed. As he landed, he was met with an embrace from his trainer, thus making Wulfric know they meant no harm. Talonflame was then seen seeing all of the Pokemon present, also seeing a small Fletchling and told it that it'll grow up strong one day, just like he did. In "On Thin Ice", Talonflame was the second Pokemon Ed used against Wulfric, the Snowbelle Gym Leader. Talonflame was successful in defeating Cryogonal, but he lost to Avalugg's high Defense and because of Avalanche. In "Final Four", Talonflame was called out to battle against Wikstrom of the Elite Four. Talonflame showed confidence as he went up against his Klefki. While he was hit with Torment, making him unable to use the same move twice, he still attacked with Flame Charge, dealing a blazing hit and increasing his Speed at the same time. Talonflame then dodged Flash Cannon with ease, circling around and striking Klefki with Steel Wing, landing a powerful blow. Klefki, however, used the close proximity and used Dazzling Gleam, though Talonflam edidn't take much damage. The Scorching Pokemon then used Flame Charge again and increased his Speed, defeating Klefki as a bonus. Talonflame remained able as he went up against Wikstrom's Probopass, and he used Steel Wing, dealing a strong blow up front. Talonflame then had to dodge the Mini-Noses as they fired Power Gem, a Rock-Type move. He was able to maneuver thanks to his Speed and came up behind with Flame Charge, but he was blocked but the Mini-Noses, and the close proximity left him to get blasted by Discharge, though he did his best to dodge. Talonflame, although was able to battle still, was then recalled so that Charizard could battle. It was revealed Talonflame was used again later on against Wikstrom's Scizor and Aegislash, along with Charizard, earning Ed the win against Wikstrom. In "The Eds - Part II", Talonflame was the fifth Pokemon Ed used to battle Diantha. Talonflame was used to battle her Gourgeist, immediately gaining the Type advantage. He proclaimed himself as the 'phoenix chicken', and he declared to give the final battle everything he had. He started off with Flame Charge, dealing a super effective hit, though it was halved by Aurorua's Reflect, and increased his Speed in the process. Talonflame was then hit by Gourgeist's Trick-or-Treat, turning him into a part Ghost-Type. He, however, continued on battling, and used Acrobatics and dealt a vicious blow, though it was halved again. Gourgeist then used Phantom Force, and Talonflame flew about through the air, wondering where his adversary would pop up from. He was struck above, being a now-super effective hit. Talonflame, however, had his Flame Body Ability burn Gourgeist, giving him an even bigger advantage. Talonflame went to attack with Acrobatics, but was intercepted and hurt by Shadow Sneak. He then used his Brave Bird attack, in which Reflect wore off, and Gourgeist took the full blunt of the attack, ending up defeated and having Talonflame take some recoil, though he took a victory lap overhead. Talonflame then went up against Goodra, where he didn't hesitate to strike first with Steel Wing, shoving Goodra back several feet. As he circled around, he dodged the Sludge Wave attack, barely getting away. Talonflame charged head-on with Acrobatics, but it proved to be unfaithful as he was struck by Goodra's Muddy Water, which was super effective. As Talonflame was swamped by the attack, he reminisced in the good times the journey had. He remembered the start, where he was caught on Route 2 up to the present. Proclaiming himself as the 'pheonix chicken' one last time, Talonflame fainted, leaving Ed with two Pokemon left. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Talonflame, along with the other Pokemon, left with their trainers to head back to the cul-de-sac. Moves * Brave Bird * Steel Wing * Flame Charge * Acrobatics Trivia * He was the very first Pokemon caught in Kalos, right before Scatterbug and Dunsparce. Unlike Scatterbug and Dunsparce, he didn't have to battle Ed, rather he chose to follow him. * He was the first Flying-Type caught. * In almost every one of his battles, Talonflame, as a Fletchinder was seen using Agility. * Talonflame's Flame Body was the first Ability seen with it's outside affect activated to heat up his surroundings as a Fletchinder. * With every Evolution, Ed refers to him as a "Chicken" of sorts, with himself being called a "Flaming Chicken" when he evolved into Fletchinder, when he reached his final evolution, he was called a 'Pheonix Chicken'. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Fire Types Category:Flying Types Category:Male Pokemon Category:Fire Type Category:Flying Type